Lost and Found
by NeN-Tan
Summary: It had everything, and now he cant find it.. who has it but our blonde-haired beauty? A Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy friendship Fic.


_**A.N. Hi! ^_^ this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! I've actually been bullied into writing one my friends… You know who you are!! Anyway, enjoy! Also it would be nice to get some reviews, I think I'm gonna leave it unless some decides that it's semi-decent and worth it. Yeah?**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Soft red hangings hid a chaotic mess from the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor dorm. Behind the curtains papers were scattered everywhere. Potions text books lay strewn over the floor folding transfiguration homework in a way that would require a redraft, and a half full inkpot lay on its side leaving a black puddle over the remaining clean parchment.

In the middle of the mess lay a boy on ruined sheets gazing through glassy green eyes up at the top of the canopy of the bend. His black hair fell into his eyes in a manner that would have been sexy and appealing had he been going out.

The room was empty except for this beauty as the other 6 that inhabited this room were at dinner, which ending in mere moments, judging by the sounds in the common room.

The cause of this disaster area would be an incident that had happened earlier in the day, after leaving the library to do some work by the lake, Hermione and Ron were in Herbology, something harry had longed to drop. It had been a decent afternoon; the sun was out, with a nice breeze to offset the unpleasantness that came hand in hand with the heavy robes that were summer uniform.

As the next period drew closer, it seemed, so did the Slytherins minus a one mister Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter, Slytherin's favourite target.

Yet rarely did they ever make a move without the Ice Prince and Ringleader at the head. Unfortunately, it looked as if today was going to be the one day where they were bold enough to do something. Being in a good mood, Harry tried to leave for the building before they could start anything, only to have cutting and tripping jinxes thrown at him.

He was hit full on by the tripping jinx, causing him to sprawl out onto the grass on his front, at the same time his bag took on the cutting jinx meaning that all of his books scattered around him.

Before the Slytherins could get bold with their semi-success, a group of oncoming Gryffindors scared them off, leaving Harry to gather all of his belongings.

In his rush to get away, he never noticed a small leather bound notebook lying halfway under a bush. It wasn't until before dinner that he noticed that it was gone. Hundreds of day's worth of thoughts, writings, and experiments were in that book.

Harry was thinking furiously about where it could have gone -

'Damn it, Damn it… it has to be here... Where could it have gone? After all, I was writing in it in the library, which means that… Fuck, it must have fallen out of my bag when I –fell-.' His initial thoughts let him retrace his steps then the second bout of worries hit him.

'If ANYONE associates that book with me I'm going to be so screwed. That has EVERYTHING in it, parselscript, spells – light and dark- something I should not know, and my thoughts on Ron and Hermione. _No one _can know that I have doubts about how much they care for me, nor the doubts I have about Dumbledore and Voldemort. Regardless, I might still be able to find it if I look now… Maybe no one will have seen it.'

Making a dash for the portrait hole he yelled over his shoulder to Ron about being late for dinner. He skidded around the corners and jumped stairs two at a time all while avoiding teachers to get to his spot near the lake and the forbidden forest.

'Okay, I was around here at the time, so it's either here or it's been found. In which case I need to find out who has it fast, or I'm in deep shit.'

After nearly an hour of searching he realised that he could just –accio- the book, and so long as it was close or he knew where it was it would come to him. 'Damn, I need to calm down; I could have saved myself an hour of panicking.'

When the spell refused to show any success Harry started to fall into a semi-depression. He walked robotically up to his bed, and collapsed, ignoring the world around him. He never noticed the boys re-entering the room, nor did he notice Ron calling his name, he remained oblivious as the world around him went to sleep and until eventually the hum of the magic in the living castle lulled him off to sleep.

At Dinner, in a different part of the castle entirely, someone opened up the very same book that harry had been searching for since dinner, a boy with silvery-blonde hair, and a malicious smile.

_**So? How was it?? Sorry it sooooo short! I'm not sure if I should continue, so reviews will surely help me write!! Flames are for marshmallows and campfires, please keep them there!!!**_

_**NeN-Tan ^_^**_


End file.
